


WHAT??

by hasanaheart



Category: Laboum (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Solbin was too innocent for Yulhee and Mingyu to handle with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT??

That day, Yulhee had no class to attend so she decided to read her novel that she just bought two days ago in the living room of her shared apartment. Her roommate, Solbin, was not home because the girl had classes since early in the morning until midday. Yulhee was getting absorbed in her reading until she heard her cellphone rang. She was a bit upset by it, but she took her cellphone that was on the coffee table anyway after she put the novel on her lap. It was an incoming call from Kim Mingyu. Mingyu? Yulhee frowned at the name. It had been a while the boy did not call her that she wondered why he did so. Then Yulhee pressed the answer button and greeting him. “Hello.”

“Has Solbin come home?” asked Mingyu as quick as he heard Yulhee’s voice, ignoring the greeting.

The frown on Yulhee’s forehead deepened because of the question. She also found the worry in Mingyu’s tone. “No, she hasn’t,” Yulhee answered then she looked at the clock on the wall. It was one at noon. “She'd be home soon... Wait! How do you know that Solbin’s not home?”

“Yul, I’ve made a mistake,” admitted Mingyu in a weak tone, ignoring Yulhee’s words again.

“Huh?” Yulhee was totally confused by Mingyu’s words. “What do you mean?”

“I’m going to your apartment right now,” Mingyu ignored Yulhee’s words again and again. “Talk to you later. Bye!”

Click!

Yulhee saw her cellphone with her jaw dropped after the call ended by Mingyu. What’s happened exactly? She wondered as she started to feel uneasy. Mistake? Solbin? Mingyu? When Yulhee was busy with her train of thoughts, the door of her shared apartment slammed open which surprised the girl. She looked at the door and saw Solbin standing at there. The tanned girl was sobbing as she closed the door slowly.

“Solbin ah,” called Yulhee while looking at Solbin worriedly. “Are you okay?”

Instead of answering the question right away, Solbin’s sob became a loud cry then she rushed to Yulhee and hugged her tightly. “Yulhee yah…” she called her friend between her cry.

“What’s happened?” Yulhee asked while patting Solbin’s back lightly, trying to calm her down. “Tell me, Solbin ah,” she pulled her friend away a little so she could see her face. The tanned girl looked like a kick puppy that broke her heart.

Solbin was silent for a while as she sniffled after her cry subsided. “Y-yulhee yah…” she stuttered before answering her friend’s question. “I think… I-I think I’m going to be… pregnant…”

Yulhee’s eyes went wide in horror after she heard those words. “WHAT?!” she could not help herself not to shout in front of Solbin, who was sobbing again while looking at her hands on her lap. “You’re… going to be… pregnant?” she repeated in a low tone as if she was afraid that there was someone overheard it.

Solbin nodded, did not look at Yulhee.

“Are you kidding me?” Yulhee asked, still could not believe what she had heard. “You’re kidding me, aren’t you?” and her heart dropped when he saw Solbin shook her head in response. “Solbin ah, you don’t even have a boyfriend! How could you… no! Who did that to you?”

Solbin sniffled again then she slowly lifted her face up to look at Yulhee. She bit her lower lip before saying a name weakly that could not catched by her friend.

“What? Who?” asked Yulhee. “Say it louder!”

“Mingyu,” Solbin repeated in a bit louder tone than before.

Yulhee’s eyes went wide again in horror. “WHAT?!” she shouted again. “Mingyu? Kim Mingyu, my cousin?!” Then she recalled about what had happened earlier before Solbin came. Yul, I’ve made a mistake.Mingyu's voice echoed in her mind.

Before Solbin was about to nodded in response, she was stopped by a slam on their apartment door. Both of the girls looked at it and they saw a tall tanned boy coming into their apartment after he closed the door. Solbin’s eyes went wide when she realized who he was then she hurriedly hid behind Yulhee’s back. “Please, make him leave,” she whispered to Yulhee panicky.

“Yulhee yah, I – ” the boy called Yulhee and was about to say something but he stopped when his eyes caught a familiar figure behind the short-haired boy. “Is that Solbin?”

Yulhee suddenly felt sick with the boy in front of her. She then got up from her seat to walk toward Mingyu and slapped him hard on his cheek. “You bastard!” She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists as she glared at the boy, trying not to calm herself down from the anger. “How dare you come here after what you’ve done to my lovely friend?!”

Mingyu frowned confusedly at Yulhee while rubbing his throbbing cheek. He felt a sting on that area, but he did not care about it. “What do you mean?” he asked. Then he looked at Solbin who was sobbing on the couch and it made him feel guilty. “Solbin ah, I’m so sorry…”

“Yah, Kim Mingyu! Do you think your sorry can clear all of your problems?” Yulhee shouted. “Now, you have to take a responsibility after taking the precious thing of her. You’re a man, aren’t you?”

Mingyu nodded hurriedly then he walked closer to Solbin who obviously tried to be away from the boy. Mingyu sighed in disappointment by her reaction. “Solbin ah, please, I beg you to forgive me,” he said with his pleading eyes as he went on his knees to Solbin. “I won’t do that to you again, I promise.”

Yulhee rolled her eyes in annoyance after she heard the promise. “Yah, Mingyu yah! No matter you’d do that again or not, you just took away her virginity! She could be pregnant…”

“Pregnant?” Mingyu frowned confusedly. “How could she be…”

“You admitted that you’ve taken away her precious thing, don’t you remember it?” cut Yulhee.

“Yeah, I did admit it, but I didn’t do something to make her pregnant,” said Mingyu. “I just kissed her.”

“WHAT?!” Yulhee frowned. Her head got ache with the situation. What’s happened exactly? She thought then she walked to Solbin and sat beside her. “Solbin ah, is that true that Mingyu kissed you?” she asked.

Solbin nodded, still sobbing.

“He didn’t do… erm… sex with you?” Yulhee continued asking.

Solbin shook her head, still sobbing.

“Then why were you telling me that you’re going to be pregnant?!” Yulhee asked again in an upset tone.

Solbin wiped the tears on her cheeks before she answered the question. “My mom told me when I was a kid that I shouldn’t get kiss or I’ll be pregnant,” she answered that soon be laughed by Yulhee and Mingyu. Solbin frowned confusedly at them after she stopped sobbing. “Why are you laughing? It’s not funny!”

“Oh my God…” said Mingyu after he stopped laughing and wiped the tear in the corner of his eyes. “Hey, Yul! I think I like her even more,” he continued as he hugged Solbin by her shoulder.

Solbin gasped at the contact and quickly threw Mingyu’s arm away. “Don’t touch me!” she warned. “I hate you for real!”

“Solbin ah,” called Yulhee after she stopped laughing too. She took the girl’s hands and put them on her lap while caressing them softly. “You’re not going to be pregnant just because of a kiss,” she said as she tried her best not to laugh again. “Your mom was just kidding.”

“Are you sure?” asked Solbin with worry that clearly seen on her face. Yulhee nodded firmly which made Solbin sigh in relief. The tanned girl then hugged her friend tightly. “I feel so relief now,” she said happily.

“That’s good!” said Yulhee. Then she looked at Mingyu and gave him a glare. “Who allowed you to kiss my friend anyway?” she asked him, still hugging Solbin.

Mingyu smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his nape. “I couldn’t help myself,” he admitted. “She was so cute when she was surprised by my confession…”

“Your WHAT?!” Yulhee cut.

Solbin finally pulled herself away from Yulhee and then she said, “Mingyu said that he loved me.” She turned her face to look at Mingyu and she could not help herself not to blush as she remembered what had happened between them earlier. “When I was thinking whether I accepted it or not, he suddenly kissed me on my lips,” she continued. “He even bit my lips and his tongue…”

“Stop it, Sol!” cut Yulhee. “I don’t want to know for details, okay?”

Solbin just snickered in response. "Sorry."

“Solbin ah!” Mingyu called as he squatted down in front of Solbin. “Would you accept my apology?”

Solbin looked at Mingyu for a while then she nodded. “If a kiss could make me pregnant, then I wouldn’t forgive you, Mingyu yah,” she said. “You should be grateful for that!”

“I am!” Mingyu said. “Then… what’s your answer about my confession?” he asked. “Would you be my girlfriend?”

Solbin blushed even harder as she nodded again in response.

Mingyu cheered loudly for that then he hugged Solbin tightly. “Thanks you, thank you!” he exclaimed then he planted a kiss on the girl’s top.

Yulhee chuckled as she shook her head seeing the scene in front of her. “Guys, would you leave me, please?” she asked them. “I want to continue my date with my new novel.”

 

***

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted fic from aff


End file.
